particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Liberal Alliance
The Liberal Alliance is a liberal and centre-right party in Holy Luthori Empire. Here is the party history. Foundation and connections The Liberal Alliance was founded, in it's current shape, in 3795, although the party counts 2471 as it's "birthday". This because of it's common base in Adlerberg and it's connection to the Duke of Adlerberg, which has been a fact since, at least, late 2500's. The four generations parties also symbolizes the House of Adlerberg's ideological journey in to the political centre. The current Liberal Alliance still holds close connections to Luthori Employers Association. 3700's The Holy Luthori Empire had in the late 3700's a bad situation in many ways. The economy was in a crisis and regression since the 3750's, this because of that women were entitled none or few working rights. Some branches of the economy still applied to slavery! The Employers Bureau in Luthori fought an uneven battle against the omnipresent and reactionary state, which was, in many ways, steered by an exclusive group of aristocrats and bureacrats with inherited positions. And Luthori, officially a democracy, strembled under this aristocratic semi-democratic governance. The political left, with their socialists and left-minded liberals have for hundreds of years been oppressed and persecuted and almost extincted. In the Business and Industry more classical liberal and liberal conservative ideas had been strong for decades. And in 3789 the old Employers Assocation Party, subsequently Liberal Alliance where restarted to get more liberal influence in the Holy Imperial Diet. This showed to be a genious move from the Business and Industry and the EAP got over 80% of the legislature in the 3790 election, and this ensured of course the LA a majority of the cabinet posts. And for the coming four years some sort of Liberal Revolution followed. The Liberal Alliance with their partyleader Edith Gripenwald introduced a plan to raise up the Luthorian economy as well as oppressed citizens. The nobility's power was circumscribed but not removed entirely. Women's working rights and right to divorce was introduced for the first time in the Luhorian history for many hundreds of years. And the semi-fascist slavery system was scrapped as well as religious compulsury features in the society. The LA and Edith Gripenwald was greetad as saviours by many Luthorians even if the old system still had strong support in the masses. 3800's The following two partyleaders Rudolf Bultmann and Denise Silverhielm were put in a completely different context different from Gripenwald. The new, liberal, and permissive society Gripenwald hade created nourished new political movements and the last year before Gripenwald's political retirement many new libertarian, socialist and conservative parties popped up all around the country. Silverhielm era The party's dominant position was threatened and during Bultmann's leadership the party slowly faded away to a party around 10% when Silverhielm raised to power in the party, who actually managed to restore some of the old electorate. Her social liberal politics angered some of the more stern classical liberals in the party and she had quite a lot of opponents in her own party. Silverhielm was a skilled politician who never feared a battle against political opponents and she was respected by every debater througout the political spectrum. She was a left liberal but acknowledged that every member of the party should feel that the Party Policies could fit them as well as other members. Klingspor era When Carl Klingspor became partyleader, the Liberal Alliance was somewhat scattered after a bad election, and the right wing in the party took their chance. A new election, after just two years, made the party stronger in the parliament and Klingspors popularity increased. He was made Minister of Finance and Silverhielm was, this time, obstructered from the Cabinet. Klingspor had the muscles to do this, this time. Silverhielm retired and Klingspor's power was now at it's height. After a while, new, more social liberal members flocked to the party and the members base were slightly offset to the left. And traditional right wing districts in the party was couped. And in 3870, Klingspor had no choice but to change his agenda, and a fully social liberal transformation is probably to come during the 70's. Warden era In the early election of 3870 Klingspor could'nt turn the polls before it was to late. The party lost 7 mandates and went down to 9,4% of the parliament. Just a month later Klingspor resigned and was succeeded by the particularly more social liberal Philip Warden. He started a quick metamorphosis regarding the party's agenda, logo and appearence. All titles were scrapped in documents and on ballots lists and a slightly inspired qouta to promote women in the party organization was introduced.This was seen as some sort of revolution in the party which was strictly hierarchial. He picked his team carefully around him and made sure to only possess social liberal advisors. All these changes angered the business and Employers Organizations but they realized that a change was needed. During the Warden years, the party never rose back to their former glory. Canning era When the party downcrashed in the 3878 and the 3880 elections it became more and more obvious that the social liberal experiment had failed. Philip Warden was removed and the runner-up of the Partyleader election of Liberal Alliance 3879, Annica Canning was made partyleader with voting numbers 160-39 in late 3880. She saw it like she was given mandate in changing the party's profile into a more centre-right position. Canning turned out to be an extremely skilled and succesful partyleader gaining seats in several elections and kept places in the Cabinet for a long while. During her era the party rose up to be 2nd or 3rd party in the nation. Annica Canning is seen to be the greatest politician for the Liberal Alliance since Edith Gripenwald retired in the 3820's. 3900's When the new century dawned Canning was eager to leave politics, not becoming one of all those partyleaders who waited one election too long. Party turbulence The business related Ewald Gripenstedt was appointed having a hard time beeing a partyleader and Minister of Finance at the same time. The current economical depression was blamed on Gripenstedt. The 3905 election was a total collapse which almost meant annihilation for the party. The partyleader was sacked the same night and an acting dito was elected. With only 12 seats in the Diet the assortment of candidates were lame. But the year after Gina Dirwany was choosed in front of Ribbing and de Haviland and was made partyleader. She accepted a place as Minister of Finance in the new right wing cabinet. Even if some social liberal districts supported her candidacy she soon dissappointed them when she accepted the right wing cabinet. Even if Girwany had some starting success, after the 3911 snap election, the party was almost annihilated crashing down to only 8 seats in the Diet. The National Board was almost paralyzed by this because they had counted with a better election than the last before. Then Dirwany and Parliamentary Group Leader James Burlington agreed on a castling where they swapped positions. Dirwany became Group Leader in the Diet and Burlington was made Party Leader. Burlington era Burlington lead the party further right aligning to conservative and nationalist movements in the nation. Many elections meant small increases for the party but in January 3926 he succeeded entirely well when the party went up to 23% winning 81 mandates in the parliament. But during his last years of leadership he signalled that he wanted to retire soon in the future. And the left faction, which was angered by the right-wing cabinet saw their chance. Burlington was replaced by the National Board and an hastily gathered and understaffed Annual Session choosed Vanja Glossop for new partyleader. As a clean social liberal, many feared she wanted to brake out from the Cabinet and leave the LNUP coalition. So was never done and she only took the party slightly to the centre during her first years as partyleader. Burlington's years was dominated with liberal conservative pragmatism, always holding an ear to the ground. He was known as an objective but distant speaker. Glossop era Vanja Glossop took charge in a very unruly era of Luthori history. Several parties left and many of the remaining parties refused to work with the LNUP in Cabinet constellations. In the Luthori General Election 3934 no Cabinet could be formed. But after a snap election a centre-right coalition consisting of the Conservatives, the LA and the LDP was formed and lead by conservative leader Peter Buckley. During all these years Glossop remained as Minister of Finance. During Glossop's years as Partyleader she was never able to move the party furteher into the centre. Astorius era After a small decrease in the 3938 election Glossop was replaced by Edward Astorius in spring 3939. He was seen as a more business-minded classical liberal and a good debater. He was Minister of Finance and managed well in domestic issues. He was seen as a pragmatic politician who worked with the conservatives. He stabilized the party election result to around 14% of the legislature, although his last election meant a decrease. He continued as Minister of Finance even after he retired as partyleader Motley era After the 3949 election Astorius were to be replaced, so the race was between two party veterans, Adrian Motley, 59 and Fleur van Ginzen, 63. A centre liberal against a classical, but right-oriented liberal. van Ginzen was seen to much as Burlington's apprentice to really have a chance in this election. When Motley had won he refused to take a place in the Cabinet, so he somewhat surprisingly appointed Sophia Lancaster as his leader in the Cabinet. She became Minister of Foreign Affairs and she was so popular in the nation so the Luthori People's Party HoG wanted to make her Vice Chancellor. But she refused, due to old rules and practice. Motley was an elderly gentleman, known for his long and wise speeches. After the next election in 3953 Motley wanted a Cabinet position once again but in the summer 3954 he was taken ill and he retired as partyleader in August, but remained as Minister. Lancaster era Sophia Lancaster was extremely popular when she was appointed partyleader in 3954. She changed the view on LA Partyleaders. She was seen in favelas and in soup kitchens. She had previously worked for the Red Cross and was an educated Diplomat with 10 years experience in both the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and in Embassys abroad. She saw herself as a humanist rather than a liberal but was seen as a left winger in the party. Much to due that the economy and business wer'ent her primary issues. In January 3955 Sophia Lancaster laid a Budget into the parliament for a vote. Without any warning whatsoever the other cabinet party CPL refused to support the budget and made an own one for the parliament to vote on. With this utterly rude and noncompliant move of the CPL the LA left the cabinet and proposed a snap election. After the first wilderness years she established herself as Minister of Internal Affairs and therefore Vice Chancellor of a broad coalition. The 3963 and 3964 elections meant a loss for the party, so the National Board wanted to teach Lancaster a lesson after the three bad elections in a row. Even if the second and third elections had been hard to foreseen and prepare for, the inability to take advantage of a a few right wing party disbandment was heavily critizised. But what infuriated many of the right wing members of the National Board was the coalition with the socialists. Lancaster was forbidden to take the Post of Vice Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs in the Cabinet but was compliant with a post of Minister of Foreign Affairs. However the Board preferred Basset as she was a Baroness and a typical LA-supporter. Bassett era After an ok election by Sophia Lancaster in 3967 she felt that it was time for her to step down. Bassett was the most outspoken Heiress and she won against the more conservative candidate Philip van Ginzen, 46. She won with numbers 122 - 77. As she already was Minister of Internal Affairs she was seen as Vice Chancellor of the Empire. She told the party that she would'nt change anything in policies compared with Lancaster. However the national papers noticed a slight orientation to the right flanc the coming years. During the 3970's several republican parties gained seats and forced through a republican constitution. The Emperor abdicated and Luthori became a republic. During some time, Bassett was the only monarchistic leader in Luthori. That meant the party gained massive support in the 3972 election where they gained 7%. However this was'nt enough to stop the republican reforms. The liberal conservative faction in the LA critizised Bassett for beeeing too lame against the dissidents and she had a hard time holding the party together during 3972-3975. She became HoG 3974-3978 and restored the Monarchy which she was celebrated for. She stepped down in 3882 after a bad election. Chandler era If Bassett was a social liberal who was forced into a liberal conservative agenda, Chandler was the opposite. Chandler was seen as the leader of the extreme right faction in the party. But as the society changed, the party got more conservative voters and members. Chandler managed to come into power without an Annual Session due to an extra election were to be held before the Session could meet. When in Office, he told he wanted to become a leader "like James Burlington". Even if the political climate was harsh during the 3980's Chandler was able to remove every obstacle. Two Cabinet reshuffles were made. First when a Union friendly party left the Cabinet and second when the very cheeky Moderate Party refused to cooperate with centre-left parties in the Cabinet. Chandler was able to restore law and order and to further the monarchy's power. His last big achievement was to get the President of Hobrazia to come for a State Visit. Together with both Sophia Lancaster and Madeleine Bassett they could get the President to come. van Clef era Randolph van Clef won a great victory over strong Parliamentary Group Leader Denice Rittenhouse when becoming Partyleader. He shocked many when he replaced the over 100 year old party logo. He also changed the old motto "Forward together" which had been official since the days of Annica Canning. This upset some of the old-timers in the party. But many young politicians liked it and perhaps there would be real political change too. The days of Bassett and Chandler had been dominated by centre-right pragmatism and many hoped for a libertarian revolution.